This invention relates to a quick-coupling joint for pipes, of the kind comprising a female coupling element provided with a plug-in bore closed by a valve in the uncoupled condition of the joint, and a male coupling element which may be nested in the female coupling element in a disengageable manner.
For many uses, it is of the utmost importance to provide also the male element of the joint with valve means, in order to avoid any leakage of fluid from the joint during the uncoupling of the joint elements, as well any introduction of air or other substances in the pipes, during the coupling of the joint elements. Joints of this kind are for instance requested for connecting the fuel tank to the motor of a motor boat.
Joints provided with valve elements on both the male and female coupling element of the joint are known.
However, the prior art joints of this kind are very voluminous, costly, heavy and difficult to assemble.
Therefore the present invention aims to provide a quick coupling joint of the kind referred to, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art joints.